


Coming Home

by sammylacutie



Series: Makorra Family AU [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Chief!Korra, Children, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kids, Stay at home dad!Mako, family au, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makorra family AU. Just something sweet with fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It was dark into the night when she came home. The day was long with listening to old men and women complain about laws that should stay and laws that should be changed. Being the second chief of the Southern Water Tribe was not an easy thing to be.

But Korra was happy to be home. She wouldn’t have to deal with the council until the next week. Reason being she took time off to spend time with her family. Speaking of the family, they all must be asleep.

Korra made her way through the house into her and Mako’s bedroom. When she opened the door quietly as she could, she was met by a surprise.

“Surprise mommy!” A little girl greeted her standing at the foot of the bed. Korra froze then looked down and released a breath.

“Yuki. What are you still doing up? It’s way past your bed time.” Korra scolded the three year old. The youngest stood with her ponytails undone. Her eyes were her father’s along with her paleish skin. Yuki was the only one who did not show signs of bending yet.

“Me and Naoki and Katara and Daddy we were all waiting for you.” Korra looked around at mention of her other family members waiting up for her. She looked over Yuki and find the three on the bed sleeping.

Naoki was the eldest of the three sisters, and she was a fire bender like her father. Her skin color was closer to her mom’s than her dad’s, but she had her dad’s fire like eyes. Her hair was long and dark and had two small ponytails in front with water tribe beads on them. Katara on the other hand was a water bender like Korra, but looked nothing like her. She had more of a mixture of coloring between Korra and Mako making her skin look warm like the sun.  
Though Katara did have her mother’s bright blue eyes she also had her stubbornness. Her hair was tangled in mess with her dark locks.

Korra’s heart took a gentle squeeze. She knew her family was excited to spend more quality time with her. Being chief took a number on her. Korra had to wake up earlier and spend the entire day with the council until close or even after nightfall. Having these next couple days with her loved ones will be the best in a while.

“Alright well go back to sleep. Let mommy change.” Yuki walked over to Korra and hugged her. The little one reached up to Korra’s knee. She smiled and then walked back over to where her siblings were and snuggled in between them. Neither girl woke up.

The older woman made her way to the bathroom, and changed into her pajamas. She undid her braid that reached her mid back letting her hair fall down. While she was brushing her teeth she felt a presence near. Korra turned her head at the door and saw Mako leaning against the doorway. He had a little scruff on his face making him look older. The bags under his eyes showed his was tired, but from his eyes he was happy to see her.  
While Korra worked as being chief, Mako was the stay at home dad. He made each meal and cleaned the entire house and took care of the girls. It was hard leaving Republic City. He has spent his entire life there, but once Tonraq stepped down Korra felt it was the right thing to do become the chief. The couple had been married for almost two and half years at the time. Naoki was around eighteen months when they moved to the South Pole. Mako decided not to go into law down south. Mainly because he already had spent a lot time away from his daughter and wanted to make up all those times where he had been called down to the station while the nanny had to keep her cries down.

“How was work?”

Korra groaned and Mako chuckled. Once she was down brushing her teeth Mako came up to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his back and breathed in his sent. Mako kissed the side of her head and mumbled a few sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled and looked up. Her lips met his in a sweet way. His one hand rested on her cheek while the other stayed at her waist. She missed him so much. Even though she saw him every morning and every night they both had time consuming jobs. These next few days will be bliss for them.

They still kissed as Mako closed the door. Korra felt like she was seventeen again as he prop her up onto the sink counter.  
“What about the girls?” Korra mumbled against his lips.  
“As long as someone stays quiet they won’t hear a thing.” Mako began to kiss her neck taking his time. Korra sighed in pleasure as her hands pulled at his hair. After a few more stolen kisses Mako rests his forehead against Korra’s. 

Korra slipped down from the countertop and the two-walk hand in hand out the bathroom and back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first makorra fic ever. This also my first fic in over two years. The fic is set up for another fic in the works now. I wanted to post something from this AU. I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
